Deathwish Readme
Deathwish focuses highly on finding new books to learn not only some of the basic recipes found in Vanilla but also more complex things added by the mod, like for instance, Polymer Clay or Rubber. Most of the changes you'll find from the Vanilla game are: * Food and water are less filling. This means you'll have to eat and drink more to keep yourself from starving/dehydrating. * Wellness increases more slowly. * Melee weapons are rebalanced; while early weapons are stronger, vanilla later weapons are slightly weaker, but the higher variety of weapons makes the end-game melee weapons of Deathwish slightly stronger than the Vanilla ones. * More zombie types. Some will sprint at you in daylight. Others will crawl up to you and explode, and some are extremely tough to kill, but very slow in all times of day. * More books. Deathwish has more than a hundred different books of different rarities. While the most common recipes, like crafting Wood Planks, are easily found even in zombie bodies, books that teach how to craft more powerful guns or chemical components require extensive looting. * Medicine now has cooldown on Aspirins. While this greatly reduces stacking aspirin intake for quick health, more variety of health items are present, like painkiller shots of different sorts. Below, the changelog from the Deathwish readme link: - Books. Loadsabooks. You need to learn about nearly everything because you spawn as a know-knothing John Doe, instead of a quasi-MacGuyver. The good part is books are easier to find (depending on what you want to learn). -Icons. There's about a hundred new books in Deathwish. All of them have either one very valuable recipe or a group of less useful ones. Bookcases are great in Deathwish since they can spawn any type of book in the game, and were buffed to explicitly give a reason for players to loot them! - Melee weapons were overhauled. One-handed weapons in general had a slight range nerf, but two-handed ones were kept. Stamina costs to swing a tool/weapon were readressed, and you'll notice how you can't swing stuff as quickly as before. Don't sweat, though; most of the tools made slower were also made more efficient to compensate. You'll just have to plan your next swing more carefully. Tungsten-head tools are lighter and more stamina-efficient, as well as more resillient. Most are also hybrids, meaning they can be used in two situations. You need to forge the heads/blades of tools first, then attach them to sticks/handles. Once you learn the recipe of how to mount a tool, you'll also discover how to make the respective head/blade mold. - Ranged weapons. 90+ different guns were created. This includes burst fire guns, twin-barreled or tetra-barreled guns. Crossbows are now divided between a Crude, Hunting and Tactical version. You can craft a Crude Crossbow which is a nerfed equivalent of the Vanilla one. The Hunting Crossbow is locked by a recipe book, and needs aluminum parts, as well as iron-broadhead bolts. The Tactical Crossbows shoot Expanding Crossbows, which deal extremely high damage to anything, and are scoped to boot, but their ammunition requires precious bolts, which could be used in gun crafting. Allweapons now do NOT have a zoom, with the exception of the sniper rifles, and the bolt-action rifles (thanks to Silveressa for finding the correct zooming attribute). - Ammo. There's now the .22LR, .45ACP, .357, 5.56mm, .410 Gauge and Slug Shells. Each ammo type feeds a different gun. Since there are just so many guns, finding the correct caliber for your gun is also a thing. - Consumables. There's over 20 new drinks, food and general feeding which are all related to long shelf-life things which may still be edible after a zombie apocalypse. No new crops, fruits or stuff which you can plant. Yet. - Medicine. I've divided the Painkillers into 5 different pills which have different side effects and health bonus. There's now injections too, which act much faster than pills but need syringes to be shot (discardable syringes-only, boys!). Vials are also in the game if you want to craft your own shot and you have plenty of empty syringes around (no way to craft empty syringes yet, wait for 3.1). First Aid Cases and Packs, basically, smaller cousins of the First Aid Kit. Speaking of which, you'll be surprised at how those are crafted. There's also a bunch of generic medicine-related items, such as a catheter or suture kits. - Forging. Only one new material added; Aluminum. Used in modern hybrid tools in conjunction with Tungsten, as well as Hunting Bolts. And, for kickers, can also be used to make Bullet Casings and Jackets, like Brass. Aluminum can't be mined (bauxite processing is not in my plans). Guess which item had to be replaced from giving Scrap Iron to Aluminum. - Zombies. There's 30 new standard flavors of zeds which co-join the rest, both territorial-based (Burnt/snow zeds), non-zeds (hornets/dogs) and "true" zeds. Keep your heads-up because they now are a threat, and will make you jump out of your chair. - Repairing. Everything is harder to repair in a sense that you now need more items of anything to repair stuff. BUT, at the same time, I've added multiple repairing options for most stuff. So you can repair your Crude Crossbow with a Stick or a Plant Fiber, for instance, each adding a specific amount of durability. Weapon Repair Kits are now divided in standard, vanilla ones and specifics. For instance, a Pistol Repair Kit repairs MUCH more of a pistol than a generic one, but requires Pistol Inner Parts, which are either crafted or removed from an existing pistol. Also, you can now use Scrap Iron as a repairing item, but it only repairs a bit if you compare to how many strips you can make. Stone Axes cannot repair blocks anymore. Use hammers, wrenches or nailguns. - Surviving - Water. First of all, no more toilet water. Second, boiling water straight from the river isn't effective; you can only salvage half the water you boil, so it takes longer and is not as rewarding as using the alternative ways; using Purifying Tablets or Water Filters. One tablet on one unit of a water container clears it from all impurity, and gives you a fully drinkable container (can or jar). You can crush a tablet (put it in the crafting grid) to make two units of Purifying Powder, which gives a Semi-purified water container. Those can be boiled at 100% efficiency. Using Water Filters either makes Semi-purified water 100% drinkable or clears river water. Water Filters require several easy-to-find materials. Boiling water can now be done either with a Cooking Pot or a Beaker (Beakers boil the water faster), but the Beaker will still successfully give only half the amount. - Surviving - Hunting. Game food was reworked. You start knowing how to make Charred meat, which is not very satisfying, gives little Wellness and dehydrates you. Boiling removes the dehydration of meat, but at the same time removes some of the nutrients from the meat, making it less effective to eat (you get more Wellness, so it's not always a good idea to Char your food and drink the water you have). Grilled meat is the most efficient out of all meat, giving a smaller dehydration penalty and the same Wellness bonus of Boiled meat, but out of all, it takes the longest to cook. Frying meat gives the most health, but only partially removes the dehydration penalty. Bones now have more uses than simply making Shivs; they can be used as Boneglue. - Leather can be used in more stuff rather than simply armor. - Others. Flashlights removed. You can make Charcoal by burning Wood Logs with a Stick. Charcoal burns longer (and by burning Wood Logs you can actually have a "burning time profit", and can grounded to obtain Grounded Charcoal (Coal can also be grounded for this same use). Cardboard gives use to paper, and can be collected from destroying Cardboard Boxes; using cardboard is the main resource for a few containers and a base until you learn how to make Wood Planks. Pillows and Sheets are "deposits" of feathers and Cloth Fragments, respectively; put them in the crafting grid to gain them. When you are bleeding, duct tape and suture kits can stop it in a pinch. Inner weapon parts can be crafted by simply putting any weapon part in a crafting table with Nuts and Bolts (Small for Pistols and Revolvers, standard ones for Rifles, Shotguns and SMGs). There is a lot of stuff I might have skipped from each point. But just play along like you would a normal game (but just be extra careful). You'll find stuff being more pleasant as you discover on your own.